


I don't have a sister!! [English Version]

by LilTomato



Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [English] [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: AU - What if, Cia is a bit OOC, F/F, F/M, Jealous Zelda, Telepathic Bond, only on AO3, translated from German Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [English Version]What if Lana has a telepathic bond with Cia?A short What-If to one of my favourite Zelda partsRated T
Relationships: Link/Lana, Zelda/Link (one-sided), bit of Cia/Linkle, slight Midna/Link
Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [English] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135880
Kudos: 4





	I don't have a sister!! [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my mind when I played some levels in Hyrule Warriors.

If Lana was honest, it was a relief that she didn't have to keep it a secret that she was a part of Cia. It hadn't been pleasant to carry this knowledge around with herself and she had known deep inside that it would come to light someday.

When Midna punched Cia in the Twilight Palace and the mask of the sorceress fell to the ground, the blue haired female knew that this moment had arrived. What made her stomach ache the most was what the person she loved most thought about the truth.

But Link looked at her as if it wouldn't change anything that she was part of the woman who had thrown Hyrule into chaos. He was surprised just like the others too. But when she went to him briefly after her revelation and wanted to apologize to him, that he was drawn into this war only because of her, he only smiled and patted her head gently but a bit clumsy.

He didn't say anything, he did barely, also because Proxi did the talking for him, but Lana knew that he didn't hold anything against her and didn't blame her at all for everything that happened.

It made her heart easier.

She could live with the rejection of the others, that was no problem for her. However, if Link rejected her... so it was harder to bear.

Luckily he still saw her as the same Lana who supported the group since they had helped her in Faron Woods. It made her so happy that she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she returned to her tent with easy steps, her own cheeks a bit red when she became aware of her boldness.

Not even Cia could had been that close to the hero like she had been at this moment.

Surely she thought about it too, after all, it was predetermined for the hero to be at the side of the princess. Lana herself had no place there where she wanted to be.

She accepted it... even if it hurt terribly.

Something she didn't dare to entrust to the others was the fact that she had still a bond with Cia. Surely, she was a part of her, so it hadn't been a bit surprise to the blue haired female when she heard the voice of her other half in her head, the first time shortly after she had been thrown out of the mage's body and got an own.

Lana was able to sense the feelings of the white haired woman and she could hear a part of her thoughts. It was like a conversation between two people and Cia often forgot that she wasn't alone in her head.

It was partly due to Ganondorf's influence, who had incited her to further attacks against Hyrule and its inhabitants. Partly it was Cia herself who gave in to her fantasies and languished over how beautiful it would be if Link would be by her side and not Zelda's.

Lana ignored her in the latter, or else she couldn't concentrate on the fights. Cia wasn't the only one, after all, who dreamed of a future with a certain blonde male.

With a sigh the young woman looked up to the nightly sky. At the next day they would reach the temple of the Holy Sword and look for the Master Sword. Another step to peace...

Another step for Link to become the hero, of who Lana knew that he would be one day.

Violet eyes were closed. She didn't want to think about that the time she could spend with her new friends was slowly coming to an end. It made her sad.

-Sentimental today, Lana? I don't know that from you.-

Lana flinched. She hadn't expected Cia paying attention to her thoughts. "Leave me alone..." she mumbled and stood up while the other giggled amused. Yet she had the feeling that the white haired female didn't sound well. As if she was exhausted and tense at the same time.

Without any hassle the mage went through the camp. She wanted to lay down in her tent and sleep a bit so that she was fit the next day when they continued their journey. Cia's feelings turned suddenly to joy and surprise what surprised Lana. At least for a moment, then she was sure that the woman had found something with which she could make life difficult for them again.

"Lana!" Darunia waved at her, a piece of stone in one of his giant goron hands. He sat in a circle around a bonfire with her comrades-in-arms and when he called her name, the others turned to her too.

For a second she thought about just waving back, but when Lana noticed how Link looked at her, she decided to join them for a few minutes. "Hey~" she chirped cheerful and hoped that they didn't see at her how tired she was. "What are you doing?"

"Plans for tomorrow. We don't know what's waiting for us in the temple." Zelda answered, a light smile on her lips, even if Lana had the feeling that it bothered the princess that she sat down between her and Link. Did she see her as competitor?

Lana couldn't believe that but on the other side, she was unable to read Zelda's thoughts to find out the truth.

"Can I help you?" she wanted to know and took the bowl which Link held out to her. His expression told her that he knew exactly that she had avoided dinner. She hadn't had appetite and it was the same at this second, but the worry in his face was unbearable for her, which was why she began to eat without any protest.

"Sure." Impa and the others didn't seem to notice what happened between the trio. Or they just ignored it. Though it was surely former in Agitha's case, since she was busy with a bug on her finger. On the other side the girl was rather naive too...

"Every information we could get about the temple can be helpful." The shiekah examined at Lana with an intensive look. The blue haired female guessed that her extensive knowledge was now required that she owed to Cia. Without her, the others would never have come this far and everyone knew that.

"Hm~ Where shall I begin...?" Lana began to chew on a piece of chicken to win enough time so that she could mentally collect all the information she had about their destination.

-Kjaaah~~!! You won't believe me, Lana! I've met someone!-

"Hey!"

Midna backed away as sparks streaked in her direction and Lana needed a long moment to understand that she got so startled by Cia's sudden squealing that she spat the piece of meat into the fire.

"Watch it!!" the twilight princess scolded while the others stared at the sorceress. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Really!" She was so embarrassed...

"Is everything okay? Something wrong with the meal?" Ruto looked like the day before when she had spotted a ladybug near her fish stew. "Everything alright, really! I've just-" Lana couldn't finish the sentence.

-She's so sweet, Lana, such a cute thing! Her name is Linkle and she said that she'll see me again!-

"By the goddesses, CIA! Leave the girl alone!"

Silence.

Belatedly Lana noticed WHAT she had said and at the faces of her combatants she saw how shocked they were.

"Cia?!" Midna echoed with a hiss and Impa and Darunia reached for their weapons. Lana panicked at the open hostility. She didn't want that, definitely not!

But before anyone could to anything, an arm with leather glove shot between her and the rest of the group while Agitha finally noticed the commotion too and a fairy flew around their heads as if she were being followed by a swarm of mad bees.

Link glared at his friends, arm protectively in front of the blue haired female and the other hand at the handle of his sword, ready to defend Lana. Proxi squeaked something above them sounding shocked herself.

Zelda frowned. Her eyes wandered back and forth between the blonde male and the other woman who looked surprised at the swordsman because he took her side. Eventually she raised a hand giving the others a sign to stay back.

"Calm down, please." she said. "I'm sure that there is a VERY good explanation for what we've just seen. Lana." She turned to the adressed one. "Please tell us what this means just now." It was no request, everyone knew that, it was a command.

Lana glanced to the young man who held her heart in his hands without knowing it and got a confident nod. It made her smile and she returned the gesture before she turned to the others.

"When I told you that I'm a part of Cia, her other half, I... kept it a secret that I'm... connected to her telepathically." she admitted. "I can sense her feelings and her thoughts too. Well... Not everything. It's like a conversation between two people."

Silence answered her. "So... You can hear what Cia is talking about in her head?" Darunia asked if he really understood her correctly. Lana nodded silently. "How long?"

She bit down on her lower lip. "Since the very beginning." she finally confessed meekly. A small voice in her head whispered that it would be bettert to stand up and leave the group, now that she'd emerged as a potential source of danger.

Just as Lana was about to comply, Link placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. She couldn't see anything negative in his blue oceans, only sympathy. Gratefulness grew in her chest and the corners of his mouth rose slightly.

None of them noticed the jealous flash in Zelda's eyes.

"Why did you never say anything?" Impa looked suspicious. The younger woman turned to her. "Because I didn't want you to see me as an enemy who spies on you, just because I still have a connection to Cia."

That was an understandable reason and no one could say anything against it. "But you're no enemy." Agitha chirped and smiled. "I know that you're a nice and helpful person who only wants the best for every one else."

Lana was touched when the others followed the honest words of the "princess of bugs". Link's hand wandered from her shoulder to her back and stayed there for some moments, a silent support.

"Alright." Midna wheezed, arms crossed in front of her chest. "And what's going on for you getting upset so much? What girl?" Her gaze was piercing, she wanted answers.

"Cia has - wherever she is right now - met someone and she's totally excited about her. Like a little kid about sweets. She startled me with her squealing about Linkle."

"Linkle?" the others echoed confused and then several eyes wandered to a certain blonde male who was surprised himself about what he heard. When he became aware of the glances of his friends, Link started to feel uneasy.

"That sounds pretty similar to your name. Your sister?" Impa asked, eyebrow slightly raised. She couldn't remember who among the high-ranking soldiers of the hylian armee had siblings, but hey, she wasn't all knowing and since the young man accepted the hero's clothes, she hadn't had a chance to get more information about him. Other things had been more important.

Link blinked, blue eyes wide open. He opened the mouth and closed it, visibly dumbfounded. Proxi squeaked something above his head but she fell silent when...

"I don't have a sister!"

The surprise in the faces around him were big. Link usually let the fairy, who accompanied him, do the talking. It was unexpected, VERY unexpected that he took the word.

"Alright." Zelda smiled stiffly. "I am sure that we will have the chance to find out who that is." It seemed to let the group relax again. "If she has to do with Cia, then we will surely cross paths with her. We should think about what we will do then. It is not sure that she will not be hostile to us."

Lana stayed out of the following conversation. She wanted to eat the rest of her meal and retreat then. Cia giggled happily in her thoughts, audibly satisfied about something. She had an idea what it was.

Nevertheless, the mage found herself in front of a tent some time later that wasn't her own. Her fingers scratched at the fabric to announce her visit to the person inside. "It's me." she said loud enough and entered then.

Link looked to her, a cloth in his hand, with which he cleaned his equipment. Proxi was already sleeping. When he recognized her, he began to smile slightly. "Am I bothering you?" He shook his head and beckoned her to sat down next to him.

Lana stayed silent until she sat by his side. "I'm sorry that I've never said anything about my contact to Cia." she said quietly. She felt as if she had to apologize to him again.

The young man shook his head and placed the things in his hands aside to reached for her hand. Understanding was in his eyes and she felt as if another burden had been lifted from her shoulders. The corners of her mouth rose slightly.

For a few moments they only sat next to each other and didn't say anything until Link released his hand from hers and continued his task. Lana watched him, silently to not bother him.

Eventually it broke out of her. "I know that she's not your sister." she said and turned his gaze back to her. "The girl Cia met. And I don't think as well that she's an enemy."

He frowned. "Sure? You just said that they've met." He doubted it and still, it made her happy that he spoke properly with her instead of waking his fairy so that she could do it.

"Meeting yes, but not joining forces." Lana explained and grimaced. "At least after what Cia squealed in my head." She rubbed her temple.

Link's frown deepened and he put things aside for good. "Does it hurt?" he wanted to know and brushed a light blue strand from her face, worry in his expression.

The sorceress blushed lightly at the touch, then she smiled. "No. It's okay again and Cia didn't mean it bad." She had been only happy, Lana knew that, even if she had absolutely no idea what Linkle had done to trigger such joy in her dark half.

It seemed to calm him, at least a little bit, she felt when he nodded and pulled his hand back. Instantly she missed the touch.

"So... I'll leave, I don't want to bother you any further." the young woman said with a slight throat clearing. She wanted to stand up and leave the tent, but strong fingers around her wrist stopped her.

"Stay. Please."

She couldn't say No, not to Link. Especially not when he looked at her as if she would make him the loneliest being in the world if she left. There was a storm of feelings raging in Lana but then she gave in, irrevocable. He belonged to the side of the princess, so it was after all predetermined, but at this moment he wanted HER to be with him.

"Okay."

He smiled, as if she had given him a great gift, and placed an arm around her to pull her closer to him when she sat down with him again. It made her smile too and she decided to enjoy it as long as possible.

~~~

It was jealousy.

Zelda knew that it was this feeling she felt when she stood outside of Link's tent and listened to him and Lana how they conversed quietly. It bothered her immense that the sorceress had gotten to the young man faster, whom fate had chosen as a hero, and that she stayed overnight too.

If she wouldn't have such a great self-control and received an appropriate education, she would have rushed into the tent and scratched Lana's eyes out, only as a beginning.

After all, Link was a hero and as such he belonged to her side, to the side of someone important, and his fate as bearer of a part of the Triforce tied him to her.

What could Lana do against this? She was just a part of a person, nothing more, and she would disappear again after this war as fast as she appeared in the woods.

For a moment Zelda thought if she should bother them but then she decided against it. There would certainly be more opportunities to be close to Link so that he could focus on her and Hyrule.

When she returned to her own tent, she didn't notice how a certain, impish being followed her, narrowing the visible eye suspiciously.

~~~

She felt as if they had won a decisive victory over Cia when the two stolen Triforce parts returned to their true bearers and the feeling got stronger when she saw Link with the Master Sword in his hand. But at the same time the feeling of sorrow grew because both things, the return of the Triforce parts and receiving the Blade of Evil's Bane, meant that the war was coming to an end very soon and peace would return to Hyrule.

Lana tried to see it positively. Peace in the kingdom meant too that Link didn't have to fight anymore. He could concentrate on other things then, for example starting a family. He could have a better life then...

...Even if it was without her.

~~~

The temple of souls loomed over them, radiating a dark, ominous aura. The blue haired female felt the heavy lump of a bad foreboding in her belly that didn't want to become lighter when she ran forward between gorons and hylian soldiers.

Since they had the Master Sword with them, they'd won victory over victory. But as their succusses grew, recklessness and arrogance did too. More and more believed that they had become invincible and that Cia couldn't do anything to them.

Link was one of them, very much to Lana's concern.

He was so confident of himself that he was always at the forefront of every battle and threw himself headlong into the enemy ranks. The way Impa and the others looked with every further fight, Lana wasn't the only one thinking about the lack of consideration.

Only Zelda made no gesture to understand whether she joined her friends' worries or not, something that irritated Lana. But while Hyrule's army stormed into the temple, searching for Cia, she tried not to say anything about it but to stay as close as possible with Link to support him if something should happen.

Cia herself didn't look as if she was concerned that her opponents gained the upper hand over the dispute. She smiled darkly and slightly annoyed when she appeared in front of the blonde male and released the darkness in him. She didn't like it that she'd been bothered.

"Have fun~~!" she chirped while the shadowy being approached threateningly. "I'm really sorry, Link, but I still have to prepare some things for my date with your sister."

For a moment the danger was forgotten.

"I don't have a sister!"

The scream echoed through the whole building and alerted everyone else. Cia however only laughed. "I know." she replied amused. "Just wanted to tease you a bit~" Then she winked at him and disappeared leaving him alone with his dark double.

~~~

Lana sighed exhausted and brushed through her hair while her mind wandered to the battle in the temple. At the end, they had won something like a victory. Emphasis on "something like".

She had been the first one who'd arrived at the room of the sorceress to save a certain young man before he could be killed by his shadow-like copies. He had looked so relieved and grateful that she and then Impa and the others had appeared.

Only one person hadn't joined the rescue mission and Lana began to doubt that the bond between the princess and the chosen hero really rested on them being equal to each other.

Her thoughts wandered to that moment, when they fled the temple and then had to find out that the two hadn't followed them, when scratching at the canvas demanded her attention.

"Yes please?"

A blonde mop of hair was pushed in, a silent request in blue oceans. The young woman smiled. "Come in." She waited until Link entered. She noticed quickly that Proxi didn't come with him.

"How do you feel?" she wanted to know and observed him from top to bottom. When Zelda and he had appeared considerably later, he had had more injuries than Lana had seen before.

"I'm okay." He didn't look like it when he sat down next to her. Still there was a weak smile on his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"That you stood by my side although I was such an idiot. And that you wanted to go back for me."

Lana blushed and looked to the side. She had been worried so much about him that Impa had found it difficult to hold her back. "You would've gone back for me as well if I had been in trouble." she replied.

"Hmm... True." He drew her to his chest, athletic arms around soft curves. "Still thank you." He didn't let her go as if she would give him aid she didn't know anything about.

The sorceress became even redder, then she pressed herself to him. "You're welcome." she whispered and took a deep breath from the masculine scent that was his own. Strong fingers brushed gently through long, light blue hair and when Lana looked up, there was suddenly something that was more important than the war.

~~~

To say that she was seething with jealousy was an understatement. Zelda couldn't believe that Link disappeared in the tent of the white sorceress. She'd wanted to see him to have him close to her when she had to witness how he went to Lana's tent and entered it.

She didn't like that, absolutely not!

He should be with HER, not with the other woman!

The princess didn't want to only watch this time how her rival enmeshed the hero, especially when she heard a quiet sigh that sounded very much as if someone would enjoy something very much, then shy whispering.

"Ah ah ah~! We don't want to bother them, do we?"

Zelda stopped and turned around, noticing a small, wide grinning figure sitting on a nearby barrel, one leg over the other and a hand raised as if she wanted to chide her.

The blonde female raised an eyebrow, then she put on a polite smile and stepped away from the entrance of the tent. "Princess Midna." she greeted her vis-a-vis. "Can I do something for you?"

The grin widened so much that the teeth and especially the cuspid were good to see. "You know just as well as I do why the two of us are here and not relaxing in our tents." the twili answered. "Let's spare ourselves these polite phrases."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Zelda's expression became icy. She didn't see any reason to explain herself to the other.

"Don't act so stupid. I'm not so blind as you believe that I don't see that you want to interfere." Midna hissed.

"Link belongs to MY side!"

"Do you think that you're the first princess in Hyrule's history who lays claim to the chosen hero? Oh no, you're not. And you won't be the last."

The red head rose. "And you're not the only one at all falling in love with a hero. But... To love someone, love them truly, means too that you sometimes have to do without." Anger turned to mockery. "And I know a certain sorceress whose face always told me that she was ready to do it, without question."

Midna didn't say it that said sorceress hadn't counted that her feelings could be returned. But she didn't need too. Zelda's speechless face was worth gold at that moment.

"You should think about Link still being a chosen hero, no matter if he follows your orders like a little dog or marries Lana and has a family with her. He will aid Hyrule in bad times. The question is... Will he be allowed to follow his heart or not?"

With these words the spellbound princess floated away and let Zelda stand where she was. When she was far enough away, she felt sorrow in her belly, but at the same time Midna didn't regret to have thrown all these words at the blonde's head. Her gaze fell to the ground while one of her hands hovered over her chest.

"Yes... She's not the only one..."

~~~

She knew that something must have happened but Lana couldn't place her finger on it. The clime between a few of her friends seemed to be different but she didn't know why. Impa didn't seem to notice anything when she asked her, just like Ruto, Agitha and Fi.

" 'M not sure but I've seen Zelda and Midna talking to each other near your tent." Darunia had told her when she had spoken to him while walking past. "Right after the fight in the Temple of Souls."

It had to be the evening when Link stayed with her overnight, cuddled to her and his arms around her, as if he didn't want her to be too far away from him.

Whatever had been, the two princesses stayed silent about it and none of them wanted to say something. Though they weren't the only ones.

Cia was different as well, Lana felt it through the telepathic bond they shared. It was as if she would stand at the edge of a maelstrom in which sadness and fury, sorrow and rage got mixed, together with endless disappointment. Trying to call her, to talk with her, was futile, she didn't react.

The others noticed that too when they arrived at the Valley of Seers and fought their way to the top. Though the word "fight" wasn't really the right description since their opponents didn't really resist.

Would they ran past them, it wouldn't make any difference and eventually, they did it too until they met Volga and his lizard warriors at the stairway in front of the summit where the Gate of Souls was.

"You!" The dragon fighter pointed his spear at them, although you could see how irritated he was. "What is going on here?" Zelda wanted to know, who had expected clearly more will to fight in the army of the dark sorceress.

"Nothing what matters to you." the man growled and made a step towards them, but also the hissing behind him couldn't hide the noise.

"Is that Cia?" Lana looked in the direction of the gate blinking surprised, before she just ran past the enemies to see. Link followed her, a bit worried about her safety. Behind them, one of the Lizalfos hissed something but no one followed them... at the moment.

"Cia?" the young woman asked when the two got closer to the heap of misery in front of the gate. She had seen already a lot from her other half but to find her this crestfallen and crying was something new.

"Lana?" The white haired female raised her head and blinked puzzled. Her make-up was smudgy due to the tears and she looked really weird, unlike the self-assured sorceress who had thrown Hyrule into chaos.

"Link! You've came too!" The blonde male couldn't react so fast, was she already at his arm. "What have you expected?! We're at war!" Proxi squealed over them. "Right, right, didn't forget..."

"Cia!" Lana interrupted. "What's wrong that you're so all over?" She didn't say how irritating it was if someone made life so hard for others at first and suddenly not anymore.

The other woman sniffed. "She didn't appear." she answered. "I've told her where she can find me always after we talked about a place to meet but she didn't appear. And she didn't come here too."

Suddenly her face darkened and she looked as if she had lost her mind for good. "How can she do that to me?! She promised it!! When I find her, she's going to be in a lot of trouble!"

The dark energy radiating from the dark sorceress attracted the others too who now all came storming up. Link looked as if he didn't feel well, Proxi squeaked something in panic over his head and Lana...

"Did you already look in your sphere?"

Instantly everthing froze.

"Sphere?"

"Yes, sphere. This round thing we already used earlier to look what happens where."

Cia blinked, red eyes widened. "Oh, right." She let go of Link's arm and sat down on the ground with her back to them, a glass ball in her hands, from wherever.

No one made a noise, no one dared to breathe until finally the first ones passed out.

"HA! There she is!" The woman leaped up, smiling brightly over her whole face. "Poor one! She got totally lost."

"See? She didn't abandon you at all, she just took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Right. Thanks Lana, that's why you're my better half. And thanks, Link, for comforting me." The blonde male looked pretty stupid when he got a smacker on his cheek. Then she was gone.

~~~

An annoyed groan escaped the man who observed the whole scene. He had manipulated Cia so well that she waged war against Hyrule and suddenly she threw everything away because of one person.

That couldn't be true!

At least she had left behind the piece of the Triforce with which she had tried to seal him away... Not that this had been truly successful...

Still, it was about principle! So much work for nothing!

"I'm going to wring her neck when I get her. Same with the girl she's chasing after." Ganondorf growled and turned away. First he had to take care of other things, then he would think of what he would do concering the sorceress.

~~~

It took some moments until everyone caught themselves after Cia's leaving. "I don't want to say something, Lana, but your other half has lost her mind. Ultimately." Ruto wrinkled her nose while the adressed one took the piece of Triforce left behind.

Lana smiled wryly. She couldn't say anything against it. Her eyes wandered to the others and she saw the hesitancy. What should they do now?

"Well..." Zelda stepped forward. "Since Cia... is busy otherwise, I would suggest that we end this war here and now and go home." She wasn't interested in staying in the Valley.

"Hmpf! Don't think that this is over!" Volga snorted, the grip around his weapon tighter than before.

"We won't. We're not so naive as you believe, after all." Impa replied.

"Huh? Is it already over?" Agitha looked from one to the other. "That's nice." She clapped her hands in delight. "We should thank Linkle that she helped us to end this silly war so fast."

"Linkle?" one of the Lizalfos repeated hissing. "The name sounds familiar to me." Volga started pondering and then he and his scaly subordinates turned to a certain blonde... who had instantly the feeling of deja-vu.

"Isn't your name something similar like that, hero? Your sister?"

"I don't have a sister!!"

**Author's Note:**

> 'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_


End file.
